


Just Hold On

by MindNoise



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindNoise/pseuds/MindNoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy’s found a new kink that Adam didn’t know he even had - stubble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Hold On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_glitterz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_glitterz/gifts).



Adam’s head knocks back against the kitchen cabinet door as Tommy sucks him down. He closes his eyes and relaxes into the warm, wet heat of Tommy’s mouth, moaning. They’re on the kitchen floor, Adam hunched up in a corner against the cabinets with Tommy kneeling on the floor with his head between Adam’s thighs. Adam has his legs spread as wide as he can make them in response to Tommy’s sudden sexual attack. As Tommy’s mouth moves up and down, sucking hard on his cock, Adam’s legs push against the cabinets on either side in effort to move wider. Tommy’s mouth was made to do this. His plump, soft lips fit around Adam so perfectly.

Tommy releases Adam’s cock and slides down flat on the floor so that he’s lying in front of Adam, keeping his head between Adam’s thighs. He licks around Adam’s balls, teasing each one with the very tip of his tongue. Tommy’s hot breath and wet mouth on his skin make Adam writhe. He leans his head back against the cabinet. His fingers scratch at the cabinet doors and he clenches his fists so he doesn’t grab Tommy’s hair. If he gets hold of Tommy’s hair, he’s going to pull it out. Tommy’s tongue is pure sin. And Tommy knows it. 

Tommy works his way farther back to Adam’s ass. Adam shifts forward to give him more access, pressing his chin down to his chest. It’s an odd angle, but he’s able to pull his legs apart more and that’s what matters right now. Tommy licks around and over and on Adam’s hole, pressing the tip of his tongue into that hot, tight spot, making Adam squirm. He turns his head slightly to get a better angle and the four day old stubble on his chin scrapes the back of Adam’s thigh. Adam shivers. 

When Tommy’s lax in his shaving routine, Adam usually grumbles that the dark stubble scratches his neck, makes it itch when they’re cuddling or making out, and Tommy should either shave or hurry up and grow it out fully so it’s softer. But this.... Tommy slides the edge of his stubble up the back of Adam’s thigh again, chuckling as Adam twitches. Tommy’s found a new kink that Adam didn’t know he even had. 

Tommy stops and waits until Adam’s eyes meet his, then slowly slides his stubbly chin over the top of Adam’s balls. 

Adam shudders, exhaling a startled breath. Tommy makes lazy paths with his chin, the short, bristly hairs teasing Adam’s sensitive skin. Adam trembles again, groaning, his legs involuntarily trying to spread wider. Tommy tucks his hands up under Adam’s ass and moves his chin down and behind Adam’s balls, rubbing over the aroused area, the hairs pricking the skin. Adam whimpers. His cock jumps and he starts panting, hips shifting in Tommy’s hands. 

Tommy’s grin is wicked. His tongue slides out of his mouth and flicks along Adam’s balls as he moves his chin to slowly rub along the path between them and Adam’s hole. Adam shakes. He bites down on his bottom lip, humming and moaning, watching Tommy. His cock is leaking and twitching, and he pushes forward slightly to get more friction from Tommy’s chin. Tommy moves a little faster. Adam can feel the delicious tingle from Tommy’s unshaven face assaulting his stimulated skin spidering out to his legs and up to his stomach. His hips start pulsing up and down against Tommy’s face, the stubble abrading his balls fully, and Tommy’s tongue flicks the base of his cock. He releases a loud, desperate groan. 

Adam inches one of his feet up against the cabinet door, and when he finds stability, he uses it to help him push his hips up and down Tommy’s face, his chin harder, faster. He grabs the back of Tommy’s head with one hand, his own cock with the other and strokes the head furiously. Tommy holds himself still, tongue out, letting Adam have control. 

That tingle in Adam’s groin becomes full-fledged throbbing as Adam grinds against Tommy’s face. The stiff hair on Tommy’s chin kneading his balls, Tommy’s tongue sliding up and down the base of his cock, makes Adam’s orgasm radiate slowly outward. It almost hurts but it feels too fucking good. 

He gasps out hoarse breaths and practically screams as he comes. His body locks and his throat closes off his scream and his breath as his cock spurts. Some of it lands in Tommy’s hair. His body is so alive in this moment that he can feel his heart beat vibrate through his veins. His nerves are hypersensitive and the contact with Tommy’s face makes his body jerk in protest yet he can’t stop rubbing his balls against Tommy’s stubble. Not just yet. Tommy sweeps his tongue up the length of Adam’s cock, catching the come dripping down. He wraps his lips around the head and sucks, causing Adam to hiss and push him away. 

Adam slumps in satisfaction, a lazy grin on his face, his body sprawled out on the floor. Tommy smirks, scratching his hairy chin. Adam glances at the come in Tommy’s hair and snorts with laughter. 

“Yeah, so I guess I need a shower now,” Tommy says with good nature. He cuts his eyes, “and maybe a shave.”

Adam stops laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my baby girl, i_glitterz, for all the porn discussions about Adam and Tommy's unshaven faces! I love you!!  
> *you can find her stubble porn here [**Come Out Of The Darkness**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/580378) (1086 words) by [](http://archiveofourown.org/users/I_glitterz/profile)[](http://archiveofourown.org/users/I_glitterz)


End file.
